This invention relates generally to optical fibers and to coupling or connecting those fibers.
As used herein, a fiber optic connector or splice optically couples one optical fiber, optical source or optical detector to another optical fiber, optical source or optical detector. Therefore, light transmitted through one optical fiber is conveyed to another optical fiber. A fiber optic coupler is a device that performs distribution of light from one fiber into at least two other fibers or which couples light from several fibers into one fiber. Thus, a fiber optic coupler is also a fiber optic connector.
A fiber optic connector may align optical fibers optically and secure the fibers in the connector or splice. Most connectors use a ferrule to align the fibers. In general, a ferrule is a tube with a central passage which receives the fiber for connection. The fiber may be held within the ferrule using epoxy or epoxyless connectors. An internal insert, for example, may grip the fiber providing the stability and tensile strength of epoxy. As the connector is crimped, the insert is compressed around the fiber.
In some cases, different connectors must be utilized for different circumstances. For example, with fibers that are multi-mode, some particular types of connectors are utilized. Other connectors may necessary when the fibers are single mode fibers. Moreover, in some cases, connectors may not achieve self-aligned fiber-to-fiber coupling between the coupled fibers. In some cases, good alignment tolerances may be difficult to achieve.
In addition, simple end-to-end coupling techniques may not be amenable to use in multiplexers and de-multiplexers with a plurality of input or output fibers. Because of the end-to-end arrangement, there is no easy way to use the same connector as a coupler for multiple fibers.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to connect or couple optical fibers.